We Are The Lucky Ones
by KimmyNyan
Summary: España siente que está a punto de desaparecer a causa de las heridas después de años de vivir una Guerra Civil. Mientras contempla las ruinas de una pequeña ciudad aparece frente a él alguien que le resulta bastante familiar ¿Será posible que después de tantos años...? ¿Será posible que él sea tan afortunado? [Fail summary / Historia antes llamada "Fall To Pieces"]
1. Una fría mañana de Abril (Parte 1)

_Holiwi a todos~_

_Hoy a me animé a empezar a subir coso de países aquí *avienta confeti*_  
_Espero que esto sea de su agrado, si no tienen derecho a lanzarme verduras enlatadas. ;-;_  
_Ok no, pero en serio, no sean crueles._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia No me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. La Guerra Civil le pertenece a la historia española._

_**Advertencia:**__ Ligera modificación de partes históricas (Si Tarantino pudo hacer eso ¿Por qué yo no?). Ya se que Portugal es hombre pero yo la he puesto aquí como mujer porque a mi me agrada más así. ;; no me odien por eso._

* * *

Es curioso como las cosas no son lo que aparentan.

Un gran ejemplo de ello era aquella mañana de abril. Parecía que sería un caluroso día, perfecto para salir a pasear o al menos solo dar una vuelta por alguna bonita plaza y después ir por algo fresco para beber. Pero no, la mañana era demasiado fría a pesar de que el sol brillaba con fuerza. Bajo los rayos del sol se podía ver las ruinas de lo que de seguro fue una hermosa ciudad hace unos años.

Los edificios, testigos de crueles batallas, estaban casi derrumbados y en ellos no había ventana que no estuviera rota. Las calles, que durante años vieron pasar a varios hombres, mujeres e incluso jóvenes de ambos bandos dispuestos a defender sus ideales, estaban agrietadas. En algunas paredes aun se podía ver panfletos de unos juegos multinacionales que jamás se llevaron a cabo. Y entre aquellas ruinas que daban la impresión de que nadie viviera ya en aquella ciudad, un muchacho caminaba, mientras se apoyaba en un muro para no caer.

Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y una de sus mano ejercía presión sobre su abdomen, tal vez para evitar que por una herida perdiera más sangre, tal vez por algún golpe recibido hace poco, tal vez para calmar su hambre. Su rostro presentaba algunos rasguños y moretones, usaba vendas en sus manos, y en uno de sus tobillos y caminaba con mucha dificultad.

Parecía que España estaba a punto de desaparecer, la guerra había sido devastadora para él, y la situación en Europa en ese momento era desesperante. Inglaterra Y Francia fingieron que no sabían que España necesitaba ayuda para calmar la situación que había en su país, y mientras Alemania e Italia le habían ayudado en todo momento, ahora no querían complicar más la situación europea, por lo que decidieron dejar a un lado un España muy herido para evitar algún problema con otros países. Rusia, por su lado, solo había estado al pendiente de la guerra para evitar que otro gobierno como el de alemania se implementara en otro país, ya que esto pondría en peligro sus intereses. Otros países solo miraban con impotencia lo que ocurría con España, pero no podían interferir ya que las grandes potencias de ese momento lo impedían y ya saben que llevarle la contraría a uno de estos podía llevarlos a estar en la misma situación.

Además era preferible dejar que esa guerra civil se llevara a cabo sin la interferencia de los demás, si con eso se podía evitar una guerra a nivel mundial, entonces estaba bien que ocurriera así.

Puede que a España le importase muy poco que Inglaterra o Francia no lo ayudaran. Del primero la verdad no esperaba nada, sus relaciones seguían siendo muy delicadas, y sabía bien que Francia no se atrevería a interferir por miedo a Alemania y a Inglaterra, ya que este último era con el que tenía un acuerdo militar. Tampoco le importaba mucho que otros países Europeos lo ayudarán. Incluso no le importaba mucho que Alemania, Prusia y los hermanos Italias lo ayudaran... ellos estaban con muchos problemas y no lo podían ayudar ya.

Lo que de verdad le dolía era que Portugal lo había ignorado por completo... Cuando España le pidió ayuda para acabar completamente con todas aquellas batallas que estaba acabando con él, ella solo le dio la espalda sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra y se marcho.

Sabía que a pesar de estar juntos en muchos momentos difíciles él no había sido un buen hermano con ella siempre, un ejemplo de ello fue cuando la obligó a respetar su monarquía con tal de tener mayor territorio americano, y la consecuencia de ello fue la restauración portuguesa. Si bien después de un tiempo solucionaron sus problemas, la verdad es que ya se tenían cierto recelo, pero ni él ni el resto de Europa pensaron que en el momento en que España más necesitaría ayuda ella simplemente se quedaría viendo con los brazos cruzados como su hermano se iba a la ruina.

¿Que razones tendría Portugal para hacer eso? Nadie lo sabía, pues desde que empezó la guerra civil se limito solo a cumplir sus deberes de presentarse ante el consejo de naciones, pero nunca emitía alguna opinión respecto a la situación de su hermano. ¿Sería por rencor de haber estado sometía a su reino durante unos años? La respuesta es la misma, nadie lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía toda Europa -E incluso todo el planeta- es que eso fue lo que más afectó a España en ese momento. Por que si bien con los demás países pudo haber hecho una alianza militar, económica o de lo que sea, con Portugal era distinto... si ella no lo ayuda significaba que entonces estaba completamente solo... si ella no lo ayudaba nadie más lo haría...

Suspiró.

-Parece que... todo terminará así. Pensar que alguna vez fui un gigantesco imperio, que pudo someter a un continente y ganó muchas batallas, que tuvo la armada naval más poderosa que jamás ha existido y fuera el reino más influyente de Europa por siglos... y ahora desapareceré de esta forma, herido, hambriento, con frío y solo...- Dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mientras decía eso -lo que el consideraba sus ultimas palabras- logró ver unas botas cafés frente a él. No tenía idea de quien podía ser, no quedaba nadie en la ciudad. Además pudo fijarse en que el uniforme de aquella persona era verde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que que quien estaba frente a él era otra nación. Había muy pocos países que tenían ese color de uniforme. Trató de levantar la vista para poder saber de quien se trataba, pero le faltaban fuerzas, y al parecer ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie porque se desplomó, sin saber quien se hallaba frente a él...

Parece que si, su destino es desaparecer solo...

* * *

_Sé que quedó del asco pero es que soy nueva en esto :) Ya sé que no soy una experta en historia, espero que a los españoles que lean esto no les moleste si hay algunos errores. u.u_

_Esto lo escribí en solo una mañana, aprovechando que estoy enferma y mi novio no me ha hablado en días. ;; espero que así de rápido pueda escribir el siguiente capítulo (Les prometo que estará en corto). Espero que esto no se haga muy largo~_

_Sin más que añadir, nos vemos después *Salta por la ventana*._


	2. Aquella fría mañana de Abril

_Perdón por la tardan... *le dan un sartenazo antes de que termine de disculparse* _

_Gracias por sus reviews, me hizo tan feliz saber que les gusto el primer capítulo :') Este capítulo será más largo, espero que lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia:**__ Posibles anacronismos. POV de España solo este capítulo. México, igual que Portugal, será mujer. _

* * *

Es curioso que lo último que uno ve antes de morir son pequeños flashbacks de su vida, y de como en tan poco tiempo se resumen tantos años.

Si uno se sienta a ver toda mi historia se dará cuenta de que yo crecí muy despacio entre guerras y más guerras. Recuerdo cuando era niño y pasaba todo el día jugando con Portugal y Francia a que peleábamos juntos y teníamos que defender nuestro territorio de Inglaterra mientras Imperio Romano nos cuidaba. Pero llegó el día en que desapareció... a partir de entonces tuvimos que valernos por nosotros mismos, pusimos en práctica todo lo que aprendimos durante nuestra infancia ya que descubrimos que no solo vivíamos nosotros en Europa, al parecer en el norte vivían unos países que fueron criados por Germania y nos causaban muchos problemas. Tuvimos que pelear varias veces con enemigos mucho más poderoso que nosotros, y aunque muchas veces salimos ganando, peleábamos constantemente entre nosotros. Gracias a estos problemas entre nosotros, fuimos conquistados por el imperio musulmán, y fue después de muchos esfuerzo que por fin me deshice de ellos y de paso ayude a mi hermana. A partir de ese momento empezamos a forjar nuestros imperios, y de los dos, él mío fue el que prosperó y se convirtió en el imperio más grande que ha existido ¡Por algo soy el Jefe España!

Después de eso la vida fue algo más "tranquila", ya que por aquel entonces me hice amigo de Austria, quien me regaló a Romano al cual llevé a mi casa, y poco a poco conocí a más países. Era maravilloso porque no me faltaba nada, tenía una vida agradable, buenas relaciones, estabilidad económica. Gracias a todo ellos que decidí animarme a algo más, algo que hiciera que todos vieran como yo, España, era por mucho el más poderoso de todos. Así podría callar a Inglaterra, que se la pasaba alardeando lo que era mejor que yo, asombrar a Francia y a mi hermana, que ya se encontraba navegando desde hacía varios años.

La oportunidad llegó poco después, pues un italiano tenía una idea descabellada: había diseñado una nueva ruta para llegar a Asia navegando siempre hacía el occidente. Mi hermana ya había escuchado aquel proyecto y lo había discutido con su superior, le pareció que la idea podría ser grandiosa, pero al final no quisieron arriesgarse. El pobre hombre sin embargo no pareció desanimarse y fue con mis superiores para ver si ellos se animaban a patrocinarlo.

Isabel estaba bastante emocionada con la idea del italiano y accedió a prestarle toda la ayuda necesaria ¡Incluso me pidió que fuera en aquel viaje! Al principio me dio algo de pánico, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera tan segura de que no me pasaría nada hizo que me armara de valor y aceptara viajar.

Cuando zarpamos en una mañana fría de abril desde Andalucía sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mientras Portugal seguía explorado las costas de África y el sur de Asia, yo me dirigía hacía lo desconocido, me sentía tan ilusionado que no pude evitar sonreír al momento de ver que el puerto andaluz desaparecía a lo lejos y crecía en mi cada vez más ese sentimiento de que todo esto valdría la pena, de que algo grande estaba esperándome allá, a donde quiera que nos estuviésemos dirigiendo.

El viaje fue muy largo pero en algún momento debía terminar, y así fue cuando en octubre tocamos tierra. Admito que me sentí algo nervioso en ese momento, porque aquel lugar lucía muy distinto a lo que Portugal me había contado de las Indias. Nos encontramos con tierras que tenías plantas y animales muy distintos a los que conocíamos, tal vez ahí no había especias ni seda, pero poco sabía yo que todos esos productos tendrían gran valor dentro de poco. Y entonces empezó una nueva era de esplendor para mi Reino... o mejor dicho, mi Imperio.

Podría seguir explicando todos mis recuerdos de aquella maravillosa época, pero entre todo ese mar de recuerdos en el que me hallaba apareció uno en particular. Aquel momento que cambió por completo mi historia, el día en que conocí a mi pequeña princesa...

Cuando la vi por primera vez quedé asombrado por el simple hecho de que se hallaba sola, tan pequeña y en aquel lugar que parecía abandonado de todo. En ese instante supe que tenía que cuidarla y la adopté como mi hermana. En poco tiempo encontré a más países que fui adoptando hasta tener prácticamente una gran familia. Recuerdo que eso me causó graves problemas con Portugal, que quería seguir con sus viajes de exploración (que al final tuvo que completar ella sola) y con Francia e Inglaterra, ya que querían quedarse con todos los pequeños que encontré, aunque al final yo les gané ¡Nadie le gana al Jefe! También Romano se molestó mucho conmigo ya que, según él, yo prefería pasar más tiempo con aquellos países que apenas había descubierto que con él, aunque después de un tiempo superó esos celos.

Sí, tuve que organizarme más, cosa que me sirvió bastante para madurar en todos los aspectos. Tenía sobre mi la responsabilidad de aquellas nuevas colonias, sus futuros dependían de mi.

Durante los primeros años en que los cuidé aprendieron de forma rápida mi idioma. También sus construcciones empezaron a parecerse a las de mi país, al igual que iban adoptando parte de la gastronomía y artes de mi cultura para formar sus propias identidades.

El problema fue que no tenía suficiente tiempo de estar con ellos... Trataba de visitarlos cada vez que podía (incluso huía a escondidas de mis superiores). Me encantaba ver a Argentina jugando con Chile y Uruguay todo el día, o ver a Bolivia con Paraguay paseando sobre llamas mientras Perú los cuidaba, o Colombia y Venezuela platicando de miles de temas mientras Ecuador las veía con rostro aburrido. Cada vez que los veía siempre estaban juntos jugando o peleando, pero siempre juntos, jamás llegué a verlos solos. Pero la situación con México era muy distinta, ella no tenía con quien jugar o siquiera pasar el tiempo, siempre se hallaba sola. Por esa razón fue que decidí pasar más tiempo con ella, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual México fue el primer país en mostrar una mezcla cultural en América.

Me di cuenta de que México crecía con una velocidad envidiable, en menos de tres siglos se había transformado en toda una mujer mientras que a mi me tomo casi 1000 años convertirme en adulto, aunque para mi siempre lucía como la pequeña niña que conocí cuando desembarqué por primera vez en el continente. Cada mes, lo que más deseaba era ir a América y quedarme días y noches en Nueva España, paseando con ella en el zócalo, comiendo todo lo que preparaba y viendo el encantador paisaje que rodea a la ciudad de México. Era la vida perfecta para el Imperio perfecto.

Pero aquello no iba a durar siempre y lo que más temía, lo que me causaba pesadillas y me aterraba cada día, pasó...

Una mañana de septiembre, cuando la visitaba, empezó a discutir conmigo acerca de que ella, al ser mayor, podía hacerse cargo de toda la nación, y por lo tanto ya no necesitaba que yo tomará todas las decisiones sobre su país. Ya había tenido ese tipo de pleitos con sus hermanos del sur, que después de haber visto como Estados Unidos se deshizo del control de Inglaterra sobre él quisieron seguir su ejemplo. De ellos no me importaba en lo más mínimo si se querían independizar de mi o no, porque no podían hacerme frente en una batalla, pero si México decidía unirse a ellos, todo estaría acabado, y así fue. Ella decidió unirse a la guerra del lado de sus hermanos, y si guerra era lo que ella quería, guerra es lo que obtendría...

La guerra duró 11 años, y a diferencia de lo que pasó en la guerra de Estados Unidos, las cosas se fueron tornando peor a medida que avanzaban los años, fue cada vez más violenta la guerra al grado de que muchas noches pase sin dormir por miedo a terminar muerto en un ataque sorpresa, y no dudo de que México pasó por la misma situación, por lo tanto esos años de batallas terminaron agotándonos, pero ninguno pensó en rendirse sin ver caer al otro antes. Y cuando a los dos ya no nos quedaban fuerzas, ella fue la que triunfó en esa guerra el día en el que entró con su ejercito a la capital.

Al finalizar la guerra me negué a aceptar que ella había ganado y muchas veces traté de reconquistar su territorio, hasta que en 1836 mi superior me obligó a firmar el tratado en el que reconocía su independencia, frente a ella y otros países para que este documento tuviera validez. Fue la última vez que la vi, se veía tan distinta de como la vi en 1810, su ropa era un uniforme militar en lugar del vestido que siempre usaba, y llevaba una venda en la cabeza, resultado del golpe que le provoqué en los últimos instantes de guerra, más como una rabieta y coraje que sentía hacia ella que un verdadero ataque planificado.

A partir de ese momento decidí no volver a ver a México sin importar lo que pasara. Durante muchos años escuché que tuvo varios conflictos, en especial con el idiota de su vecino o con Francia, pero en ningún momento me pasó por la mente prestarle ayuda. Ella había decidido ser independiente, resolver su problemas de cualquier tipo por si sola. Una mañana incluso me llegó la noticia de que México se había endeudado con Inglaterra ya que fue el único que quiso darle un préstamo y al momento de cobrarle no encontraba forma de devolverle todo el dinero con los intereses que le exigía, al grado de tener que pedirle ayuda a Alemania e Italia.

Durante mi guerra civil no pensé ni siquiera un instante en ella, pero ahora que estoy agonizando no dejo de pensar en ella. Y es que a pesar de que durante un siglo entero fingí que no me importaba, siempre seguí al pendiente de México, Y cada vez que escuchaba que México lograba sobreponerse a todos sus problemas y no terminaba viniendo a mi implorando perdón (como me hubiese gustado que pasara) me enfurecía cada vez más. Me siento tan miserable de haber deseado lo peor para ella ahora que yo soy el que está en una situación terrible...

Parece que es cierto eso de que a la larga todo se te regresa.

De todas formas, me hace ligeramente feliz el que ella sea mi último recuerdo...

* * *

_Revisé ayer el capítulo anterior y me di cuenta de que hubo muchos errores ortográficos. Perdón por todo eso~_

_Sí, en este capítulo trato de mostrar un poco lo que para España significo su encuentro con México. Y los lazos que tiene con los otros países latinos -de ellos me costó un poco más trabajo-_

_*Isabel: Reina de Castilla y Aragón de 1474 a 1504. Conocida como la Católica, su reinado tuvo las características de haber reorganizado los sistemas de gobierno y administración, expulsar a los judíos y musulmanes de su reino y haber patrocinado a Cristóbal Colon en su búsqueda de las indias. El descubrimiento de América dio inicio a la conquista._

_*El Italiano con la idea descabellada como Cristóbal Colón: Navegante y cartógrafo italiano originario de Génova, famoso por haber descubierto América._

_Creo que también me pasé de lanza al poner párrafos muy largos, es que ya saben, la inspiración~_

_Espero les guste este capítulo, y sigan al pendiente con la historia, que ya se viene el capítulo final. :D gracias por leer y todavía más si dejan reviews~_


	3. Una fría mañana de Abril (Parte 2)

_Holi crayoli(? *Saca el paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia de tomates* _

_Les dije en el anterior capítulo que este sería el final, pero como que me llegó más inspiración y decidí que habrá un capítulo más, tengan fe en que lo subiré antes de inicio de clases. XD De todas formas espero disfruten mucho este capítulo, que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes ~_

**Advertecias: **_Posibles errores con algunas fechas y datos (ya saben, para darle dramatismo al asunto) y posible -muy, pero muy posible- mal uso de regionalismos. La historia cambia de nombre._

* * *

La noticia de la guerra en España había llegado a oídos de toda América a través de la radio. A diferencia de los europeos, los americanos no tenían relaciones tan tensas -porque de vez en cuando sí las había- entre ellos en esos momentos, por lo que no había problemas con ir a auxiliar al que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor, pero había un ligero inconveniente: ninguno podía darse el lujo de ir en su ayuda hasta Europa costear un viaje tan largo era imposible. Apenas estaban saliendo de la fuerte crisis que el idiota -como cariñosamente le decían- de Estados Unidos les había causado año atrás y tenían que ver por la estabilidad economía de ellos mismos antes de ayudar a alguien que se hallaba tan lejos.

**...**

Mientras se desplomaba cerró los ojos, como si eso pudiera servir para evitar sentir el golpe contra el suelo, aunque ese golpe nunca llegó.  
En vez de eso, sintió que alguien lo detuvo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con esas botas cafés que hace unos instantes había visto, y también en ese momento se dio cuenta de la delicadeza con la que aquél país lo sostenía.

-Al parecer sí era verdad todo lo que decían por radio sobre ti- Escuchó que aquel país decía. -Pero tenía que ver para creer-

España se incorporó de golpe, esa voz era de... pero no, era imposible que fue ella quien lo estuviera sosteniendo en aquel momento ¡era imposible! así que cuando levantó la vista para asegurarse de quién era el país que le hablaba casi se va para atrás por que no se esperaba que su suposición fuera verdadera.

Frente a él se hallaba México. Se quedó un largo rato mirándola con atención y notó que el aspecto de ella le resultaba extraño. Él se había acostumbrado durante 300 años a verla usando vestidos muy bonitos y su cabello trenzado con lazos de varios colores. Ahora estaba ella frente a él con el cabello cortado hasta la altura de sus hombros, y en vez de usar un vestido llevaba puesto un traje militar. Al menos la horrenda venda que había llevado cuando se vieron por última vez había desaparecido.

Había cambiado por completo. En poco más de un siglo era irreconocible para él. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que México estuviera ahí, frente a él ¿Por qué?

**...**

Hace días la Unión de las Repúblicas Americanas se había reunido de emergencia para discutir las posibles maneras de ayudarlo. Durante la reunión tanto Argentina como Colombia se habían ofrecido para poder ir a auxiliarlo, pero después de discutirlo con sus respectivos superiores las propuestas fueron canceladas por ellos mismo, por lo que prácticamente se estaban sin quedando opciones y aun cuando todavía faltaban para terminar la reunión México se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala.

Justo cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, Argentina, que ya estaba estresado por la situación, se levantó enojado dispuesto a seguirla para reprocharse su actitud cuando sintió Chile lo agarraba del brazo.

-¿Pero vos que crees que estás haciendo?- Trató de librarse del chileno con un brusco movimiento.

-Solo siéntate-

-¿Pero vos no vio como...?-

-Tú sabei' a la perfección como actúa ella, así que si se fue de aquí es porque algo se le ocurrió. Así que no la sigai' sino te vas a achiplanar- Lo último sonó más como una advertencia que una sugerencia.

El rubio solo lo miró de muy mala manera, no solo por que lo estaba deteniendo, sino porque le hablaba de una manera que él no entendía _"¿Qué mierda es lo que trato de decir con achiplanar?"_ pero como pasa la mayoría de las veces cuando discute con su vecino se dio por vencido.

-Sos un gil- siseó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados mientras Chile solo cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

De todos los países que estaban en la sala, el mejor que conocía a México era Chile, debido a que durante la época en la que vivían como hermanos menores de España los 2 fueron los más "abandonado" y es que a pesar de que Chile de vez en cuando jugaba con Argentina y Uruguay, prefería la compañía de la mexicana para evitar que ella estuviera tanto tiempo sola. Uruguay lo sabía, y sonriendo dio por terminada la reunión.

**...**

Pronto sintió que ella con mucha delicadeza tomó sus manos. Él se sobresaltó, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto alguno con otro país, y no esperaba que México fuera quien tomara sus manos cuando más frío tuviera, por lo que bajó la cabeza para que ella no notará que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas que apenas podía contener por esa tierna acción.

-Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos que hace demasiado frío para seguir aquí- le dijo suavemente.

-No- dijo mientras apartaba rápidamente sus manos -Antes que nada ¿Por qué tú...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ella la completó.

-¿... estoy aquí?-

El español solo asintió, por lo que la mexicana comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

-Hace poco Uruguay convocó una reunión por insistencia de Colombia, ya que estaba bastante preocupada por todo lo que decían de ti en la radio. Tuve que asistir por que Argentina me insistió. -

-Así que ellos hicieron esos por mi...- murmuró para si mismo "_¿Será que ellos también se han preocupado por mi en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de la forma en que los traté?"_

Al notar que España no decía nada continuó.

-Entonces Argentina mencionó que no teníamos otra opción pedirle a Brasil que hablara con Portugal para que interviniera. No soy alguien curiosa, pero me llamó la atención eso y le pedí que me explicara a que se refiera que "Portugal interviniera". Entonces me dijo que ella había dejado claro que seguiría neutral sin importar lo que pasara-

Él solo escuchaba en silencio, procesando todo lo que le decía. Al inicio se había sentido confundido con la presencia de ella ahí, pero ahora que mencionaba a su hermana se sentía tan mal ...

-Lo que había dicho Argentina me dejo pensando un buen rato mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo en que otra cosa hacer, sin embargo en ese lugar era imposible concentrarse así que me fui de ahí. Llegando a mi casa me dirigí al techo del Palacio Nacional para contemplar el atardecer como solíamos hacer- Al decir esto se sonrojó un poco -Y fue ahí cuando entonces supe que tenía que hacer.

México jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Le estaba costando trabajo explicarle a España todo lo que había hecho antes de encontrarlo.

-Lo que hubiera pasado entre Portugal y tú podía esperar. Tomé mis cosas y tome un tren que me llevara al puerto de Veracruz y de ahí zarpé, no sin antes amenazar al los oficiales de Marina que se negaron al inicio a seguir mis órdenes. Mi presidente estaba bastante molesto, me reprochó que ya habíamos hecho bastante con aceptar que miles de españoles buscaran refugio en mi país.

España entonces la miró extrañado, como si no entendiera lo que México le quería decir. Al parecer a el no le había llegado aun la noticia de que México les había ofrecido asilo a los españoles exiliados por culpa de la guerra, algo que puso tensos a varios países europeos que se habían negado a intervenir de alguna manera.

-Al llegar vi que todo el país estaba hecho un desastre. Entonces escuche por parte de unos militares que la guerra estaba a punto de terminar pero no me dijeron nada sobre ti, así que empecé a buscar desesperada por Madrid y después en los alrededores. Estuve varios días y noches buscándote y cuando comencé a temer lo peor, te vi frente a mi- Al terminar de decir esto desvió la mirada hacia el piso para evitar que él la viera a los ojos, bastante interesada con unos insectos que pasaban por ahí.

Esto último hizo que reaccionara y en lo que parecería un regaño típico de un padre a su hija después de que esta hubiera cometido un acto imprudente, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿De verdad te arriesgaste a venir aquí?- España apretó fuertemente sus hombros -¿Sabes lo peligroso que es aquí? ¡Pudo pasarte algo y yo ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- México desvió la mirada -¡¿Como se te pudo ocurrir venir sola?!-

Si algo le hubiera pasado a México por esta estúpida idea de ir a ayudarlo jamás se lo perdonaría. Si bien no le perdonaba la guerra de independencia, nunca permitiría que le pasara algo. Puede que la haya ignorado, pero si lo hizo es porque muy en el fondo sabía que ella ganaría. Sabía de lo que era capaz su pequeña princesa.

Estaba furioso ¿Como es posible que ella se hubiera arriesgado tanto? Después de haber vivido una situación tan terrible, lo que menos deseaba es que a algún país le pudiera pasar algo similar. Y más si ese país era México. ¿Por que se expondría ella para salvarlo, sí él nunca había hecho algo por ella?

-No importa que peleáramos en el pasado, tú siempre serás mi hermano mayor. Para resumir todo lo que tú haz hecho por mi te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando reconociste mi independencia: Sin ti yo no sería lo que soy ahora- Le dijo México al mismo tiempo que ella volteaba a verlo. Apenas podía contener las lagrimas mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su mejillas.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Por eso es que yo siempre te protegeré, sin importar que pueda llegar a pasarme... porque tú eres demasiado importante como para perderte-

* * *

_*Unión de las Repúblicas Americanas: Fue una __asociación de países americanos -capitán obvio- cuyo fin era buscar un apoyo común en diversos campos como salud, comercio, derechos humanos, etc. Después fue remplazada por la OEA._

_*Achiplanar: Según mis conocimientos sobre Chilenismo (además de que me lo dijo un amigo de Santiago) significa arrepentir._

_*Si bien hubo una política de no intervención en Europa (Principalmente de Reino Unido y Francia) Alemania, Italia y Portugal (Aunque a este omítanlo en el fic) enviaron armas y municiones a los sublevados, con quienes compartían ideología. Al mismo tiempo los republicanos recibieron ayuda de la URSS. México fue otro de los países que apoyó de todas las maneras posibles: proveyó de 20000 rifles, 28 millones de cartuchos, envió aviones y comida, además de __creando asilos para cerca de 25 000 españoles republicanos, dando protección, techo, alimentación y comida a miles en el puerto de Veracruz. Argentina y Las Brigadas Internacionales también apoyaron al movimiento republicano._

_Ñiii salen mis preciosos latinos :3 perdonen el mal uso de regionalismos, es que yo solo se como se habla en México... eso y de que en Chile en vez de decir "wey" dicen "weón"(? _

_Aaaw que pasará en el siguiente capítulo ¿Harán las paces? ¿Volverán a hacer amigos?¿Podré continuar antes de que regrese a la escuela? Todo eso lo sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor estén pendientes y de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y dejan reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando esto. :3_


	4. Una fría tarde de Abril

_Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores~ _

_Han pasado tantos meses sin venir aquí que no se como empezar esto(?  
Por fin está listo el cuarto y último capítulo. El capítulo ya no va tan relacionado a lo de la guerra, sino que aquí trato de mostrar más la relación de fraternidad que hay entre los 2 paises protagonistas. :D_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que han leído y seguido esta historia :) por eso también una disculpa por la tardanza a aquellas personas que han seguido el fic. :) Espero que lo disfruten. _

_**Advertencia:** Para este capítulo creo que no hay ninguna advertencia. XD_

* * *

_"Por eso es que yo siempre te protegeré, sin importar que pueda llegar a pasarme... porque tú eres demasiado importante como para perderte"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban es su cabeza, y al parecer resonaban con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron sentirse mareado, por lo que se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía demasiado caliente sus mejillas y que perdía el equilibrio. Sentía que todo se mezclaba, haciéndole perder el sentido por completo...

Pronto se encontró sumido en un sueño. Un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar...

Era como si los malos momentos que siguieron después de la independencia de su pequeña, su más grande alegría durante años y años, jamás hubieran ocurrido. Parecía que aquella vida de ensueño, él como hermano mayor de México y los otros países latinoamericanos, todavía era realidad. Hacía mucho que no tenía un sueño tan agradable como aquel.

Poco a poco fue notando, aun dormido, que se encontraba en una superficie blanda, y que no hacía frió en aquel lugar en el que estaba. Si bien sentía una gélida brisa en su cara, el resto del cuerpo se hallaba protegido por una gruesa y pesada, pero bastante caliente, cobija que impedía que se moviera. Su cabeza reposaba en una suave almohada y al parecer ya no traía puesto todo su uniforme, sino que ahora se sentía mucho más ligero.

_"Al despertar ella no estará aquí. Todo ha sido un sueño"_

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de México. Ella enrojeció de golpe y apartando la mirada del español colocó en la frente de éste un paño húmedo, de modo que cubriera sus ojos. Al levantar el pequeño paño que le había colocado vio como abandonaba la habitación.

Se talló los ojos y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como sus entumidos músculos le dolían por aquella simple acción. Se fijó que estaba en una habitación en la que solo había una cama y unos muebles desgastados. La ventana se hallaba abierta y por ahí el frío viento se colaba al interior, haciendo que las cortinas se mecieran suavemente. La luz del sol, que brillaba con fuerza, se filtraba a través de éstas.

La habitación tenía un aire encantador. Pese a todos los horrores que había vivido en los últimos años, todo el sufrimiento que padeció, todas las desgracias de las que fue testigo, ese día por fin pudo olvidarse de todo, haciendo que se esfumaran todo ese daño dando paso a un sentimiento de paz que tanto había añorado.

México volvió a entrar a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos, en la que traía un plato y un vaso, que dejó en una de las sillas que no estaban ocupadas y se acercó a España, posó su mano en la frente de éste y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de preocupación mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Aun tienes fiebre- Tras haber dicho eso le acercó la bandeja de comida.

Tan solo España tomó la bandeja, abandonó aquel lugar antes de que le diera tiempo de hacer alguna pregunta.

Salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y recargándose en ésta se dejó caer hasta el suelo. La luz del sol se colaba por el pasillo a través de las ventanas de otras habitación, iluminando de tonos anaranjados. Se quedó quieta, observando en silenció el cielo despejado que se lograba ver por las puertas del balcón al final de pasillo.

Cerró por un momento los ojos, relajándose. Por varios días no dejó de estar preocupada buscando a España, en poco tiempo había abarcado una enorme área caminando desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso.

El hecho de que por causa de una guerra lo hubiera buscado la hacía sentir un poco mal. España solo creía que había ido a buscarlo solo por ser presionada por otros países, pero no era así. Poco después de la independencia, quería ir con el para que le ayudara con su nueva vida, para que le diera consejos, para que le advirtiera en quien confiar. Y porque lo extrañaba mucho. El que jamás hubiera recibido su ayuda durante las guerras que tuvo con Estados Unidos y Francia solo le dieron a entender que España, si bien es agradable y cariñoso, también es orgulloso y rencoroso, como le había dicho Inglaterra alguna vez.

Pero ella no podía hacerle lo mismo. Era orgullosa como su hermano, pero alguien tendría que ir por el otro primero.

-Lo logré- susurró para si misma -Ya estás a salvo- al decir esto sonrió.

Tras varios minutos se levantó dirigiéndose al balcón. Aquella simple acción la dejó agotada, y aprovechando que había una silla se sentó, pudieron observar el atardecer.

Frente a ella se extendía un depresivo panorama. La casa, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se hallaba dañada, pero no se comparaba a los edificios que había alrededor. Todos, incluyendo la bella iglesia y el pequeño palacio de gobierno, se encontraban en un estado lamentable. En cambio el atardecer cada vez se volvía más hermoso, con él sol ocultándose en las colinas e iluminando el cielo de naranja, rojo y finalmente, morado.

Jamás había estado en ese lugar, pero aquel triste lugar que tenía en frente la hizo sentirse nostálgica. Recordó que durante su independencia muchos edificios de su país estaban en ruinas, con las calles agrietadas y casas destruidas.

-Parece ser que últimamente te has estado esforzando mucho- Sintió como alguien le ponía en su hombros su abrigo -Deberías entrar y descansar un rato- Esto último lo dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

España había caminado hasta ahí en completo silencio. Lucía mejor, al parecer ya no tenía fiebre y se veía mucho más relajado.

Ella le miro sorprendida. Se levantó utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se acercó al barandal, recargándose en él. España se acercó a la joven, poniéndose a un lado de ella, dándose cuenta de que miraba curiosa la plaza que le hallaba frente a ellos.

Los dos observaron los restos de la ciudad en silencio. Hacía décadas que no veían juntos una puesta de sol, y entonces México entendió por que aquel paisaje le parecía tan nostálgico.

Por un momento sintió que aquellos hermosos recuerdos que tenía cuando veían juntos los atardeceres en Nueva España se materializaban otra vez. Sabía bien que la situación era muy distinta y que las cosas nunca volverían ser igual entre los dos, pero al menos ese día podía hacer una excepción ¿No?

Tímida pero decidida, México, sin apartar la mirada del atardecer, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de España y la tomó un poco insegura de como reaccionaria el mayor por esto. España notó la fría mano de la que alguna vez fue su hermana menor tomar la suya, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Tal vez hubiera sido bueno que en ese momento se dijeran todo lo que querían decirse después de varios años, pero era mejor permanecer así.

Pronto el frió se hizo notar, provocando un leve estremecimiento en ambos. Tenían ganas de seguir ahí, sumergidos en aquel pasado que habían olvidado. Pero el frío los obligaba a entrar a buscar refugio frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea.

-Deberíamos entrar- Sugirió el mayor.

México solo asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo, tomado de la mano de México, sin embargo ella no se movió de su lugar. Al girarse para ver porque seguía ahí casi pierde el equilibrio por el efusivo abrazo que recibió de la menor. Ocultaba su cara en el pecho de su antiguo hermano para evitar que pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba en ese momento.

Todo lo que había querido decirle después de tantos años los expresó de esa manera. De lo afortunada que se había sentido aquel día al encontrarlo con vida. Y no solo de eso, sino de tantos años de haber vivido con el y de todas la buenas, y también malas, situaciones que vivieron juntos.

De lo afortunada que se sentía de que él la hubiera encontrado cuando era pequeña.

Atónito, pero inmensamente feliz, España solo atinó a rodear con sus brazos a México, abrazándola de manera protectora mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente, como solía hacer cada vez que partía de Nueva España a su casa, dándole así a entender que el también se sentía afortunado de tenerla como su hermana menor.

Y así se quedaron por un largo rato, mientras las primeras estrellas hacía su aparición esa noche.

**FIN.**

* * *

_La canción es de Kerli y se llama "The Lucky Ones"_

_Mein Gott! creo que me he pasado de dulce (CURSIIIIIII) con todo lo que escribí en este capítulo y también el anterior XD y eso que según yo no se me da nada de eso jajaja. :3_

_Primero: Mejoré la ortografía de los anteriores capítulos, así como también errores gramaticales que hubiera cometido. :) Si hay palabras que no entienden no duden en preguntarme._

_Segundo: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Sé que no fui puntual y que algunos hasta pensaron que esto no tendría final. Una enorme disculpa por eso. Como es la primera vez que escribo para que alguien más lo lea me costó algo de trabajo poder redactar todo lo que pensaba. Soy un poco perfeccionista y eso quiero que se refleje también en lo que escribo. :)_

_Tercero: Mil gracias por los reviews, la verdad me sentí tan afortunada de que se tomaran su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. No saben lo feliz que me siento por leer una y otra vez cada una de sus opiniones o que tal les pareció la historia. Estaba muy nerviosa por que es el primer fic que subo y ver que les gustó me hizo sentir confiada para poder subir los siguientes._

_También si no dejaste review y leíste la historia te doy las gracias. :)__ Nos vemos kiwis~ :3/_


End file.
